And The Stars Have Fallen
by redtailedhero
Summary: It was a normal day in the Glade, that was until screams came from the maze. Screams that no one knew. The runners go in to investigate to be surprised by what they find. Before Thomas comes into the story. Newt/OC
1. Same Book but Never the Same Page

AN: I wasn't sure if I was going to post this. I guess I'll just see how you guys like it and if you do I already have the second chapter written. If not, then I'll just write at my own pace for myself. Anyway, I read The Maze Runner a few months ago (July 2014) and I was super excited because I had be meaning to read it for a while and I knew the movie would be coming out. I read it in two days but decided to wait on the next books to see the difference between the book and the movie. After the movie I picked up the second book and read that in two days as well. I then bought the last two books and I read The Death Cure in a night, drowning in my sorrows. I know I'll read the next book in a day as well and I'm holding off and letting my friend catch up to me. Any who I'm just gonna write this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner or the characters just my own OCs.

**The Maze Runner Series  
>And The Stars Have Fallen<br>Chapter 1: Same Book but Never the Same Page**

The sun was already past the halfway mark in the sky as it shone down on the Glade. Frypan was starting to clean the dishes from the lunch he just served. Most of the boys were joking as they started toward their jobs. It was a normal day – that was until the loud, high pitched scream broke through the calm and quiet field. As the noise bounced off the surrounding walls the Gladers stopped in their tracks, their words dying off their lips as they snapped their attention to the maze entrance. There was a two second pause before a second scream shattered the peace. Panicked whispers started to race among the boys as they turned to their leader for answers.

The dark skinned male let his eyes scan over the Gladers until he found the one he was looking for; Minho – the Keeper of the Runners. The boy noticed Alby's gaze and jogged over to him. "All the runners are inside, correct?" He asked. Minho nodded his head. "Yeah I did a count when we came back in for lunch. "Then what the bloody hell was that?" A sandy haired boy asked as he walked up to the two teenagers.

Alby took in a breath as he stared hard at the maze entrance. "Minho, take two runners into the maze and find out what the klunk is going on."

"Good that." He turned around and grabbed two boys from the group before they ran toward the maze. "That a good idea?" The sandy haired boy asked. The leader turned toward him. "I sure hope so, Newt. Just keep these Slintheads calm and working. We don't need panic without knowing facts." With that the older boy walked off telling everyone to get back to work.

Newt frowned at the maze and shuddered. He hoped that it wasn't anything too serious. He decided to wait by the entrance for when the runners returned.

Inside the maze, Minho and his runners were headed in the direction they hoped the original noise came from. It was hard to tell since it happened when they were in the glade. As they came to the end of a lane a loud scream came from the left of them. They looked at each other, worry written on their faces – it sounded practically human. "Oi, you shanks keep going this way. I'll head over there." Splitting up might not have been the best idea but they needed to see if this noise was coming from more than one object.

Minho pushed himself to run faster when a second shriek bounced off the maze walls. The noise stopped abruptly, like it died out - causing the boy to shudder. He couldn't help but worry that whatever is making this noise could possibly be worse than the Grievers. Taking another turn he slowed to a jog, listening for any other noises.

At first he didn't but then there was voices bouncing off the walls, echoing all around him. He navigated his way through the labyrinth trying to find the source. He rounded another corner to see two shadowed figures puling themselves up the vines to a higher level of the maze. That's when he heard the unmistakable whirling noise. Chills ran up and down his spine as he spotted the Griever. The monster didn't notice him as it jumped from one higher level across to the other that the two strangers got on.

Having run the maze for years he knew exactly where that platform would lead the two runners and he found his feet moving without a second thought toward that area. He was curious to who they could be. They never had seen anyone in the maze before. A very brief thought of them being banished Gladers came to his mind but then he pushed the thought away. There was no way anyone who was banished could survive out here.

Finally he skidded to a stop and looked ahead to see one person already on the ground level and the second person jumping down. Minho was in awe. Before him were two girls. He couldn't even begin to process the thought when the Griever showed its ugly head over the wall. "THIS WAY!" The words left his lips before he knew he said them.

The girls snapped their attention over to him; looking surprised to see another person. The older girl started toward him first, the smaller girl falling in step behind her. By now the Griever had jumped down and landed on the ground floor. Fear set in Minho's bones; he had every instinct telling him to run for his life but he stood his ground. Words of encouragement spilled out of him as he locked eyes with the older girl.

The younger girl tripped over her own feet and slammed into the floor, a small cry of defeat escaped her lungs. The older girl stopped in her tracks and looked back at the younger girl, freezing in her spot. The Griever was on that girl in seconds, stabbing her in the back causing a loud scream of pain to escape the tiny female. Minho took three quick steps forward and looked at the older girl; there was something flashing in her eyes – recognition of some sort. He grabbed her arm snapping her out of her daze. "We need to go. There is nothing we can do now." He gave her a gentle pull and he felt her body follow his guidance.

As they got further away the screaming stopped and all he could hear was the steady pounding of their feet and their heavy breathing.

Back in the Glade, Alby was wearing the grass down to dirt as he paced the maze doors. As the screaming noises continued the boys of the glade became restless; unable to function in their jobs. The lot of them stood around the maze, worry etched on their features. "Do you think they'll make it?" A Glader asked. The question alone drove Alby mad as he snapped. "Of course they will! Are ya shucking jacked?" The boy shrunk back into the crowd of boys.

"Look!" Gally pointed into the maze as two figures came into view. Two boys were racing back into the Glade. The second they passed the maze doors Alby was on them. "Where is Minho? What happened out there?"

"Minho had us split up when the second round of screams started. He has us go in the other direction." The boy was panting for air.

"We have no idea what happened after that. There was a Griever though." The second boy stated through his ragged breathing.

This statement alone caused a wave of panic in the group of boys. "A Griever; in the day time?"

"What if it got Minho?"

"What if it didn't get him yet?"

"Slim it!" Newt yelled out as he watched Alby slowly losing it. "None of you shanks are making it any better." The group died down and looked back to the maze. If he was back before the doors closed then he was safe for another day. If not; well they rather not think about that just yet.

Minho could hear the distance between him and the girl was growing slowly. Her feet weren't moving as fast, her breath was so ragged he could tell her was having a hard time bringing oxygen into her lungs. He slowed only for her to catch up; as soon as she was next to him he grabbed her arm and pulled her to move faster. "Not yet, Greenie! Just a little more and we're safe!" He wasn't sure if it was his words or the fact that he was pulling her but he could tell her pace was starting to match his again.

"LOOK, LOOK!" A voice yelled out from the entrance of the maze. The crowd of boys turned their attention back to the maze and stood up. Words of encouragement rang out into the air; pushing the runners to move faster.

Once they were in the safe haven Minho skidded to a halt; the girl bashing into his back. He paid her no mind as he looked back into the maze to make sure that the Griever wasn't following them anymore. It wasn't.

The boys all looked at the girl, who was bent over; her hand on her knees as she panted – her whole body trembling from overexertion.

"It's a buggin' girl!"

"Where did she come from?"

"Who is she?"

"I claim her!"

"No way! I call second dibs!"

Alby snapped toward the boys and practically growled. "Watch you're mouths. Nobody is claiming anyone." The dark skinned boy looked back at his Keeper of Runners for an explanation. "What happened in there?"

Minho tore his eyes away from the maze and looked at Alby. "Found her in the maze. Buggin' Griever was chasing her and another girl; the other one got grabbed though. Nothing I could do after that." Minho stated as he looked over to the girl.

"It was just the two of them?" Newt asked.

Suddenly the girl snapped her body upright, like she realized something. The sudden movement caused a few boys to jump back. Her brown eyes scanned the faces around her, her breathing increasing rapidly when she wasn't finding the person who was looking for. She spun on her heel and looked back at the labyrinth that she just came from; her mind in a panic. Alby had read her thoughts as they pass over her face; he grabbed her before she could take more than three steps toward the tall walls. "You can't go back in there." He stated and she struggled against him wholeheartedly. "No!" Her voice cracked out. "She's still in there!"

The boys were taken back by her sudden outburst of rage. "Let me go, ya big oaf!" She threw her head back, smashing her skull into Alby's nose. The sudden pain caused him to let go of her as he stumbled back.

She started toward the maze again when a boy tackled her to the ground. She struggled again, letting out a frustrated yell. "Let me go! She's in there alone! Everyone else is dead! She needs help!" The boy wrapped his arms around her upper arms, pinning them to her body as he shifted them into a sitting position. He pulled her back to his chest quickly and placed his face in her neck so she wouldn't be able to bash his face like she did to Alby.

Another scream came from in the maze; it was louder than the others. Maybe it just seemed that way because they now knew this noise was coming from another human being. "ELLLLLLE!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to pry the arms off from her. The boy refused to let go. "Slim it girl. Nothing you can do now." He stated into her ear.

A sob escaped from her throat before she gave up and went limp in his arms. He slowly loosened his grip and when he did she curled her legs closer to her and pressed her face into his chest. Her body shook with sobs as she gripped the boys' shirt and he warily wrapped an arm around her back and awkwardly rubbed circles on her shoulder blade.

"Alright, all you Slintheads get back to work and leave the Greenie alone." Newt ordered as he looked over to Alby, who was nursing his bloody nose. The Gladers started to protest; it was odd to have a girl here and they wanted to know more. "Move it Shuck-faces." Alby was annoyed. The crowd dispersed quickly after that causing Newt to chuckle. "Should get that looked at." He referred to the older boys' nose.

"Will do." Alby sighed as he looked at the girl in Gally's arms. "Stay with her. I have questions for her when she slims down." He stated and then took his leave.

Newt looked over to Gally and the girl. The boy looked lost as what to do with the sobbing girl in his arms. She had long light red hair that was disheveled from her run and struggles. She was still shaking – it was understandable, she was just chased down by a Griever. "We should move the Greenie away from the doors." Newt stated. "And possibly get her something to eat." He added as he took in how skinny she was. She was also covered in dirt and bruises, all probably from the maze.

Gally nodded his head. "Good that." There was a moment of silence. "How do I get her off?" He asked and Newt chuckled as he knelt down. "We need to move, love." He stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to stiffen. "Easy now girl, we mean you no harm."

She pulled her face out from hiding in Gally's chest and looked at the other boy. "You're safe now, love. You can trust us." Newt offered his hand out to her as he stood up. She pulled a little away from the boy who was holding her and looked at him, her tears still running down her face. Out of instinct Gally rubbed a tear away with his thumb. "Come on kitten, it's time to go." He spoke gently, following Newt's tactic of a gentle voice to her. She nodded her head and looked back to Newt as she took his offered hand and allowed him to help her up.

Her world spun and she stumbled into Newt's chest. "Easy now." He wrapped his arms firmly around her as Gally stood up. Once she seemed steady on her feet her let her go again. "Welcome to the Glade Greenie. Let's get you something to eat and then we can take you to Alby."

The girl made it no more than three steps before she got dizzy again and grabbed Gally's arm. "Woah, Greenie. You alright?" He asked her. She was able to shake her head in a negative manner before she passed out, becoming jelly in the boy's grip. "Bloody hell." Gally stated as quickly swooped her up in his arms. "Let's get her to a sleeping bag." The Keeper of the Builders stated.

"Good that Shank."

A/N: What did you think? Review please and tell me if you think I should continue.


	2. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

AN: So I guess I decided to write chapter 2. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I was so nervous to post the story in the first place. I hope you guys like how it's going so far. If you have ideas or want to see the story go a certain way then let me know. I write not only for my own pleasure but yours as well. I am working on chapter 3.

**The Maze Runner Series  
>And The Stars Have Fallen<br>Chapter 2: Tomorrow Will Be Kinder**

The first thing she noticed was that her skin was warm. The second thing she noticed were the whispered voices near her. Crackling an eye, she squinted from the harsh light and let out a low groan. "Oh good, you're up!" A cheerful voice spoke a little louder than a whisper. She rolled over and pushed herself to sit up only to meet the faces of four girls.

Looking around she noticed they were surrounded by tall walls that were covered in vines. "Where am I?" She spoke softly as her throat felt dry. "We don't know." A girl replied and she looked over at the group of them. "The name is Flo. At least I'm pretty sure that's my name. I was the first to wake up." She was of Asian background, pretty with short black hair.

"My name is Jo. I think we're in a maze. I took a short walk around and it's just tall walls everywhere. Some walls have a higher floor level on them but even when I climbed up, there were only more walls." This girl was most defiantly the tallest and oldest of them all.

"We should probably move soon, we are wasting daylight. I don't know why but I feel like we don't want to be here in the dark." The third girl was dark skinned and short. "The name is Ree and I'm glad you're up. Now let's decided what we should do now."

The last girl was the smallest and the youngest, no more than 13 years old. She was curled up with her knees pressed to her chest, obviously terrified. The older girls must have noticed that she was staring at the younger girl. "This is Elle, she's super scared." Jo spoke, and Elle's head snapped up to the sound of her name, blonde curls bouncing with the movement. Elle forced a smile at her before looking back at her shoes.

"Do you remember your name?" Flo asked. It took her a moment as she searched her mind; slowly starting to panic. She not only forgot her name but was unable to recollect any memories of any sort. "It's okay. We didn't remember at first either. Give it some time and it will come to you." Flo stated calmly.

"Alright, well let's try to get out of this hellhole." Jo stated, taking leadership as she stood to her feet. The other girls followed in step. As they walked the labyrinth they talked about theories of how and why they were there. Elle walked next to her – refusing to join in on the other conversation deciding to keep her mind off of their current situation. Her voice was quiet as she spoke. "You have golden red hair, it's a pretty color. Can I call you 'Red' for now?" She asked; her voice didn't match her nervous demeanor. She nodded at the girl. "If that is what you wish. What else about me?" She asked. "You're eyes are a little scary." Elle started to twist her hands together in a nervous manner.

"How so?" She asked, curious about herself. "They keep changing colors. When we first started walking they were a chocolate color and now they're a honey color."

"I think you're just a little hungry." She teased gently at the little girl. "Maybe, but I'm not wrong." She insisted. The group paused in their tracks as loud clicking and whirling noises could be heard echoing around them. Elle pressed herself closer to her. "What do you think that is?" For a moment none of them said anything. "Whatever it is – it doesn't sound good. We should keep going." Ree suggested.

Jo nodded in agreement. "Everyone stick together." They kept walking down the long alleyways of the maze, making turns left and right until Elle complained about her feet bothering her. Flo felt bad for the smaller girl who had been making their strides this entire time without complaint. She had convinced the older girls to take a moment to rest and figure out what they were going to do when they got out of the twisted pathway.

Elle, sitting on the ground, noticed that Red had pulled something out from her pocket. It was a small piece of paper folded in a square. The older girl looked at the paper with a confused expression on her face. "Hey guys; Red has something." The blonde haired girl spoke catching everyone's attention.

"What's that?" Ree asked. "It's a note." She answered as she showed the other girls. "It was in my pocket." The word was written in black ink. _Bravery?_

"What's it for?" Elle asked. "I'm not sure. For some reason I just felt like I needed to check my pocket."

Suddenly the other girls checked their pockets as well, each pulling out a paper. A different word was on each of them except Jo's paper. Her paper had more than just one word.

_Keys come in different shapes and sizes. Some only open one lock while others open all. All locks only need one key. Will it be a Master key? Or will it be…_

_ Strength? _

Jo blinked twice at the note. "What the hell does that mean?" She looked at the other words. Flo's paper said _Compassion_; Ree's paper said _Knowledge_ and Elle's was _Fairness_. Each word has a question mark at the end; each word could fill in the question on Jo's sheet of paper.

"This better be a sick joke." Ree stated. "If these words were given to us to represent with what 'key' we are then it's implying not all of us are needed. Only one of us is."

"Then why are we all here?" Flo asked.

"Maybe to test who the strongest key is." Elle whispered.

"Then that would be Jo, she got strength." Flo spoke.

"I think she means; maybe they're testing to see who the best key is." Ree stated.

"Who are they?" Red asked. "How am I supposed to know?" Ree shot back at her. "Well you seem to be figuring this out faster than the rest of us!" Jo snapped. "Well I did get 'knowledge'. It's not my fault your brain isn't fast enough to keep up."

A sudden uproar started from the girls, arguing over the harsh words that were being tossed around. Chaos surrounded them as their voices became too loud to even think over. It was becoming clear that they were supposed to work against each other. "Wait, guys this is nuts! They couldn't possibly want us to go against each other. I mean it wouldn't be fair to Elle, she wouldn't stand a chance against any of us." Flo stated.

"Leave it to you to be compassionate about the weak; looks like they got your word right." Jo snarled out rushing up into Flo's face, as if she was showing her dominance over the younger girl. Red reacted quickly though, putting herself in front of Flo, protecting the girl. "Well it looks like they got your word wrong, because all you're doing is acting like a bitch."

Jo's nostrils flared out as she huffed like a bull but Red didn't back down. "They said something about a Master Key. Maybe if we work together we make the Master Key. We each have our own traits, something that could be useful to each of us – but we don't all have them. We need to work together and help each other to make it through this" Elle's voice was low as she stared at the two older girls with tears in her eyes.

A moment neither girl moved but then slowly Jo took a step back. "I'm sorry. I suppose your right." Red nodded her head. "Then it's agreed that we work together as a team." She spoke, her words firm. The girls nodded their head in agreement; it sounded like a better idea to them to work together. "Then it's settled, we will continue-" Jo's words were cut off as something grabbed her with a metallic arm. She let out a loud scream, louder than the whirling noise that had snuck on them during their thoughts of almost betraying each other. Blood dripped on the ground as the slick gooey monster cut into Jo's skin.

The other girls eyes widened in horror at the creature, blood splattering all over them. "JO!" Red screamed out as she stepped forward. "No, we need to run." Ree grabbed her arm and the girls started to run away, the sound of Jo's screaming reaching ear shattering levels as her body cracked in half from the beast.

As the group of girls ran around a corner Flo looked back. "It's coming!" She screamed and started to drag Elle; the girl's short legs made it harder for her to keep up. "We should climb!" Ree yelled and each of the girls started to scale the vines on the walls. They weren't quick enough to escape the monster's eye sight though. As they reached the top of the one story level platform it was already starting to climb the wall.

The platform wasn't very long, there was a future drop down soon and Flo yelled back to the other girls to warn them. "It's time for a leap of fate, ladies." She had let go to Elle's hand and sprinted to for more momentum. Flo cleared the jump along with Red and Elle, who almost missed the vines.

"Ree, come on!" Flo yelled. The girl was at the edge, staring down. "No, I'm scared." She shook her head and took a few steps back. "Ree would you rather be scared or be dead?" Flo asked. The girl took two deep breaths; she knew the creature was almost on her. She took a few quick steps before a short run and she pushed herself from the ledge.

Elle knew she wouldn't make it before the others as she watched the girl fall short of the wall. The impact of Ree hitting the ground floor caused a loud snapping noise from her leg; not that the other girls could hear it over the ear piercing scream that escaped the injured girls' body. Flo grabbed Red and Elle's arms. "We have to go." They could hear the tears in her voice as they watched the monster descend down for the girl.

Ree's final scream was cut short as her life was taken from her. "Oh god!" Elle sobbed as another leap of fate was coming upon them. Their feet pounded on the ground as they desperately tried to run faster than they could. Elle's legs were too tiny to keep up with the other girls. "I- I… I h-have to hide." She stuttered her words in panic. "It's going to get me too." She cried as she stopped running. The two older girls jumped and made it to the next platform. They spun around to face the younger girl.

"Hide! I'll find you after we lose it." Flo stated. Elle nodded her head and climbed down to the ground level. They waited to make sure she got down safety and ran into a different direction. The two girls looked up to see the monster on the platform across from them, blood splattered all over it. They turned on their heels are started running again.

"What are we going to do?" Flo glanced over to her. She was clueless though. For crying out loud she still couldn't remember her name – not that this was the time to remember it. They came to another jump, taking their leap of fate once more, rolling as they landed poorly. "Next opening, let's jump down. Maybe we can throw it off?" She suggested and they pushed their selves off the ground. "Okay, sounds fine to me." Flo stated.

Their legs were burning in heat from pushing themselves. Just when she wanted to give up she saw the next drop down. A sigh of relief escaped her lungs and she jumped down, Flo following her. The impact of her feet hitting the ground caused tingling sensations to shoot up her legs. There was a pregnant pause from her as she steadied herself; she was about to start running when a voice called out to them from the opposite way. "THIS WAY!"

She spun around and looked at the source. It was a boy. She was shocked to see him to be honest. She had really started to believe that they were alone there. Her feet started moving toward him, she could hear Flo following in her footsteps. Behind them she heard the monster jump down to the ground lever; she could see the fear flicker in the boy's eyes and he started screaming at them but she didn't hear the words. Instead she heard Flo stumble and fall; a defeated cry escaped her lungs.

She stopped running and spun around to see her friend, she was going to help her up when flashes of images came in her head. Flo and she were in a bedroom; the younger girl tossed a pillow at her and was blushing madly. "So you do like him!" She heard her own voice ask. She felt someone grab her arm ripping her from the memory. "We need to go. There is nothing we can do now." It was the boy; he pulled her gently and she followed his guidance without question.

Newt looked over at the girl; she had a thin sheet of sweat on her skin as she tossed and turned in the bed. He knew she was having horrid images behind her eyes but there was nothing he could do about that. Clint told him that she needed to wake on her own. He sighed in relief as he watched her body finally relax into the bed. "Let me know if anything changes." He stated to Jeff as he headed to the door. "Good that." The medic replied as he took a wet wash rag to the girls forehead.

She was running, not out of fear this time. Laughter escaped her lips as she ran down the hallway, dodging people in lab coats. "I'm gonna get you!" A voice yelled from behind me causing her to laugh louder. "I'll believe it when I see it!" She kicked up her feet more rapidly; she was always faster than him. She slipped into a room and closed the door quickly and quietly. She pressed her forehead against the door frame and let out a shaky, giggling breath. "Am I to assume that you're not really here when he comes through the door?" A voice asked from behind her.

She spun around and faced the sandy haired boy. "You know me so well." She grinned from ear to ear before pushing away her body from the door and meeting him in the middle of the room. "So what was it this time? Salt in his drink, shaved his head or something worse?" The boy asked as a mischievous smile graced his face. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug; his hands came to rest on the small of her back. "I might have poured a rather large glass of ice water on his head to wake him."

He rolled his eyes and pulled back from the hug. "So what do you want to do while we await his arrival?" He asked. "You say that like you know he is going to come here." She stated. "Well you do always come to me." He grinned at her. "Do not!" She stuck her tongue at him. "Anyway, you could do whatever it was that you were doing before I disturbed you."

"You never disturb me, love." He stated as he walked back to his bed and picked up a book. "Come lay with me." He suggested as he got comfortable on the bed. She smiled and kicked off her shoes before joining him. They stayed that way for quite some time, her cuddled against him with his arm protectively around her. She almost drifted into a light slumber when the door suddenly swung open at full force. She jumped to her feet, startled. "Found you." The boy stood at the door, his hair and shirt wet as he looked at her; an annoyed expression upon his face. "Still have to catch me." She teased. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I see no problem with that." He smirked and before she could respond two arms wrapped around her, keeping her in place. "What – what are you doing?" She yelped as she watched the boy from the doorway make his way toward her.

"Sorry, love. He made me an offered I couldn't refuse first." The boy behind her chuckled, his breath tickling her neck. "Oh come on - this isn't fair; two against one." She struggled. "Oh no, I'm not getting involved. I'm just supposed to make sure he catches you." Once the other boy was close enough she was released only for a different pair of arms to grab her and knock her to the floor. Fingers moved like spiders on her side causing a bubble of intense laughter to burst from her. "G-Gally! Stop!" She couldn't catch her breath as his wrath of tickling was nonstop on her senses.

She shot up in the bed the name spilling past her lips. "Gally!" In that instance everything she just remembered just disappeared except the name. She clung to it like a security blanket. The nothingness came on her mind and she sobbed out in sadness. She heard movement in the room but she didn't care. Everything was messed up and wrong and where was Gally? That was all she could think. The door of the small room opened and her eyes snapped up hoping for it to be Gally. It wasn't.

Jeff had run off to get Newt as soon as she shot up from her slumber. The two boys stared at the girl in the bed, she was shaking and crying. Her eyes grew darker as her cries slowed down and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You. It's you." She whispered which caused the boys to look at each other in shock. Newt moved toward her slowly as to not alarm her. "What do you mean, love? Who is it that you're talking to?" He asked as he looked back at Jeff, the medic still standing at the doorway.

She either didn't hear him or she refused to. "But who are you? Why do I-" She cut herself off and looked up at him. "And where is Gally? He's supposed to be here." She looked confused like she didn't even know what she was saying. "Jeff, run and get Gally." Newt spoke quickly. "Tell him she has asked for him." He didn't look back at the boy but he did hear the door close, signaling that the medic left the room. Newt was now at the bedside of the girl as he watched her closely; she was gently rocking herself back and forth. "What's your name, love?" He asked.

She froze as the words passed his lips and she closed her eyes, looking in her mind; searching for something to remember and yet she couldn't. "I don't know. Flo-" She looked up at the boy, tears fresh in her eyes as she remembered the girls and the monsters. "Flo told me I'd remember. Why can't I remember anything?" She couldn't look at him anymore, ashamed of her tears and pressed her face into her knees.

"Easy there, love. You'll remember soon." He stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "That monster… it- it k-killed them, there was so much blood. What was the point? Ree should have lived – she was smart. Or Elle, oh god, Elle was so young." She choked on a sob and then she was in someone's embrace, her face buried into a warm chest.

"Please calm down, love. Take some deep breaths. Remember you're safe here; promise." His voice was soothing and she did as he instructed. She took some shaky breaths as she listened to his steady heartbeat.

Newt looked down at the girl, her fingers tugged on his shirt as she absentmindedly rubbed the fabric between her pointer and thumb fingers. Once she was calm she pulled back from his chest and looked over at him. "I'm sorry." She felt more tears well into her eyes. He looked confused. "What are you sorry for?" He asked. "Crying so much." She looked down at her hands, ashamed and embarrassed.

He tipped her chin up gently and looked her right in the eyes. "Don't be sorry for that. We all did it when we arrived here." He stated and he smiled at her. She couldn't help but crack a smile back. "The name is Newt." He stated and once again she frowned. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry that I have no idea what my name is." She looked down at his shirt that she was still playing with. "Or where I am, or what's going on or what day it is. I don't remember anything about me or anything important." She felt frustrated.

"That's okay. None of us remember anything before the Glade. It takes a little bit to remember your name as well. Just let me know when you remember."

The door slammed open causing her to jump and stare at the boy who just entered the room. It was the boy who tackled her from going back into the maze. He was slightly out of breath, like he had just run over to the building. "Jeff said she called for me, like she used my name."

"Yeah, that's right." Newt stated and then looked at the girl only to be shocked by her tears again. He thought he has calmed her down. "G-gally?" She questioned as she choked out a sob. The boy's eyes widened at her in shock; his feet moved before his thoughts collected as he crossed the room quickly to her. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked generally concerned about the unknown girl who seemed to know him. "I don't know. I'm so sorry. I have no idea who you are but I just know I needed you here." She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face into her knees again.

The two boys exchanged worried looks and Newt stood up, letting Gally to take the spot on the bed. "That's fine kitten. Come here." He opened his arms for her and she practically threw herself at him. "Everyone's dead." She started to mumble into his chest. "They're all gone."

It was strange to see a nurturing side of Gally but Newt understood the urge to protect the girl, an instinct that he couldn't ignore. "It will be okay. You're safe here." Gally ran his fingers soothingly into her hair as he stared at Newt. "Maybe we should advise Alby on what is going on."

Newt nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll go find him. Keep an eye on her for now." Newt stated but Gally had no choice, the girl was gripping his shirt tightly as she shook in silent sobs.

A/N: What do you think? She does have a name. You'll find out next chapter. =)


	3. Remember the Name

AN: I'm so happy to see that people actually like the story. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and alerts. You guys are awesome. This one is short and I apologize for the long wait for it. Next one will be longer. See author note at the end for some extra info after you read.

**The Maze Runner Series  
>And The Stars Have Fallen<br>Chapter 3: Remember the Name**

It was dinner time; the nameless girl sat with Alby, a bowl of untouched soup sat in front of her. After Gally had calmed her down, he escorted her to the bathroom to wash her face before dropping her off to their new leader. Alby stared at the girl, wondering how Nick would have handled the current situation. He had plenty of questions for her but didn't know where to even start.

"Where are we?" She asked, breaking the silence as she tore her eyes away from the table and up to his face. "The Glade." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing. "What is the Glade?" She wanted some answers. "The Glade is our home. Enough questions though. I need to ask you some things." He cracked his knuckles and laced his hands in front of him on the table. She frowned at him. "I don't know how I'll be able to answer. I don't know anything." She stated.

"You'll be able to answer these. They shouldn't be too hard." He paused for a moment to just look at her. "How did you get in the Maze?" She looked him in the eye. "I woke up there." She could tell that he didn't fully trust what she said. "I did though. I woke up and the first thing I noticed was the walls, stretching up into the clouds. Then I noticed the other girls, they-" She was cut off by Alby.

"Exactly how many girls are we talking about here?"

"Counting myself; there were five of us. I was the last to wake up but they insisted that we all woke up there. We ranged in ages, like you boys here." She stated as she looked around at the other tables. Alby noticed the silence around them, the Gladers eating their dinner unusually quiet in hopes to ease drop on the conversation. "Do you mind?" Alby glared at them for their behavior. "They're just curious." She stated and turned her attention to the boy in front of her. "Tell me, what happened in the maze?" Alby asked.

The girl was silent for a moment as she just stared at him. She began her story giving as much detail on each other girls without getting upset. She slipped him the square piece of paper that was found in her pocket; the word 'bravery' still written clearly. "Ree thought that they were testing us to see who the best 'key' was…" She trailed off.

Alby stared at the word on the paper; attempting to make sense of it all. "Why are we here?" She asked him, her brows furrowed in confusion. "It makes no sense. Why bring us here just to kill us?" She looked back at Alby as he stood from his seat. "Stop asking questions Greenie, you'll just drive yourself mad." He stated. "Come on, I'll show you around the Glade." The frown on her face was unmistakable but she followed anyway, the bowl of soup left behind.

Gally watched Alby showing the girl around. He had his own questions, wanting answers that he knew she couldn't give. The two of them barely talked when she was sobbing in his shirt not long ago, but he felt like they had an entire conversation. There was just something familiar about her, something real. He tried his best to remember anything that would explain why it felt that way but his mind kept drawing blanks. Frustrated, he clenched his fists, nails biting into his skin to stop him from punching something. He didn't always have a temper but when he did it was usually a bad scene. "You need to calm down mate." Newt's voice drifted into his ear.

Gally opened his eyes to see Newt sitting at the table next to him, the sandy haired boy was watching Alby and the girl as well. "Maybe she will remember more about you. I mean so far she had remembered more than any of us did on our first day."

Another boy, Stephen, was sitting next to Newt. "Doesn't it bother anyone that she came from the maze? What if she's working with the creators and this is all a big scheme to destroy everything we built?" The boy asked.

Gally glared at the boy. "Better not start spewing those ideas all over the Glade or I'll shuck you so hard you'll be sitting in the medic ward for weeks."

"Both of you shut your shuck faces. Stephen you don't know klunk, so keep your mouth shut. There is no way the Greenie is working with the creators. You didn't see her face in the maze, the complete terror of her thinking that she wasn't going to make it." Minho walked up to the group of boys as he allowed his eyes to sweep over the glade. "I'll be in the map room. I better not hear any more ridiculous ideas about the new Greenie until Alby decides what to do."

She stood in the middle of the Glade with the older boy as he pointed out the four sections that consisted of the gardens, the homestead, the bloodhouse and the deadheads. He explained about the 'box' that all new gladers and supplies arrived in. He was surprised by the lack of questions from her; most greenie's wanted to know anything and everything all at once. "You'll start your training for a job starting tomorrow. There are plenty of jobs for you are assigned from. We pick the job you do the best at." The boy explained each of the jobs; some seemed not as pleasant as others.

As he began to talk about the three rules as loud rumbling noise erupted from the maze entrance, the ground shook lightly with tiny tremors. She reached out and grabbed the boys arm as her eyes widen with shock, her breathing increasing as she watched the maze walls start to close together. "Calm down Greenie. Happens every night; the Maze closes and keeps the Grievers out."

She let her hand drop and she looked at his face again. "What's a Griever?" She asked, but was pretty sure she already knew. "They're the monsters of the maze." She shook as the image of Jo being grabbed by the creature burned back into her head. "Back to the rules; there are only three. Everyone does their part. Never hurt another Glader, we all work on trust here. And never, I do mean never, go outside the Glade – unless you're a runner. Understand?" He asked getting a nod of agreement from her. "Good, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Alby was in the middle of setting up her bed when she spoke again. "I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet, causing the boy to stop and look at her. "I didn't mean to hit you before. I mean I did, but I wasn't really thinking and I'm sorry about that." The boy gave her a smile and chuckled, turning his attention back to setting up her bed. "Don't worry about it Greenie, wouldn't be the first time someone hit me." He looked at his handy work before turning back to her. "You look exhausted. Rest up it's a long day tomorrow." He walked away as she sat on her bed. "Oh and if any of those shuck faces bother you just let me know, or Newt or Gally." With that he was gone.

She wrapped herself up in the blanket provided before getting into the bed, it took a few moments to get comfortable but she finally drifted to sleep. The night was not peaceful though, her screams tore through the Homestead in the middle of the night causing several boys to fall out of their beds.

Gally reached her first; she was thrashing around, tangled in her blanket. He grabbed her shoulders and yelled for her to wake up. Her eyes snapped open; a loud gasp escaped her lips as her hands grabbed onto Gally's arms in a death grip. Confusion came upon her face as she looked at all the boys who were surrounding her. "Is Greenie alright?" She heard Alby's voice call out. Gally's eyes caught hers and she noticed she was practically panting. "What's going on?" She asked.

"You were screaming bloody murder, Greenie." Newt's face appeared over Gally's shoulder, causing her to look at the sandy haired boy. "I was?" She asked. "You don't remember?" Gally asked, grabbing her attention again. "No." She shook her head. "Do you remember anything?" She shook her head again.

"Alright, you shanks get back to bed." Alby yelled out and everyone started to move back to their own beds. Gally gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked. "I didn't even know anything was wrong in the first place, so I guess so." He gave her a nod and walked back to his spot.

Newt stared at her for a moment, the two of them quiet for a moment. "If you need anything love, let us know." She nodded her head and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Newt." He walked off to his own bed and she lied down. The whispers of other Gladers filled her ears making her frown.

"Greenie's jacked in the head."

"Crazy for screaming like that."

"I thought a Buggin beetle blade got her."

She closed her eyes and willed herself back to sleep, but not before the name came to her head. It HAD to be her name and it caused a smile on her face. 'Mia .' She couldn't wait to tell Gally.

A/N: I know it's shorter but I didn't want to leave anyone hanging too long. I'm sorry for the long wait too. I have two big tests coming up and I'm moving in three days to a new house. It's all extremely stressful for me. I wanted to thank everyone again for reviewing, following and liking. So the names of the other girls: Jo – for Joan of Arc, Ree – for Marie Curie, Flo – for Florence Nightingale, Elle – for Eleanor Roosevelt and Mia for Amelia Earhart.


	4. Come What May

AN: I am moved into my house, but my life is still in boxes. So I'm sorry for the slow updates. I didn't want to make you guys wait much longer so this is probably just another short chapter to keep your interest. =) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed. I love you all.

**The Maze Runner Series  
>And The Stars Have Fallen<br>Chapter 4: Come What May**

"Mia, Mia – it's time to wake up." A voice called her name as she let out a groan. "Five more minutes Shuck face." She mumbled into her arm. A chuckle of a laugh caused her eyes to snap open. "I mean it Minho." She growled at him, playfully. The boy grabbed her blanket before she could secure it to her body and took off running. "MINHO!" She growled, rolling out of bed but making no attempt to go after the boy. "Damn runners."

She looked around the Glade and frowned, the sun hadn't risen yet but some of the boys were already starting their day. The girl contemplated sneaking to someone else's empty bed and sleeping for an extra hour but she knew that it wouldn't work; Alby was already making his rounds. She rolled her shoulders and stretched before heading over to the kitchen. Her job assigned to her was an easy one; she was to report to Frypan (though she preferred to call him by his name, Siggy) and receive the list of ingredients needed for lunch and dinner. After visiting him she was to head over to the gardens and requests those items from Zart, who would also give her food for the animals at the Slaughterhouse.

Her job then was to feed the animals and look them over for any signs of illness. Once done she would return to Siggy and give him the supplies for the day's meals. He didn't always want help in the kitchen so then she was free to do whatever she wanted for the rest of the day. "Morning Green bean!" Frypan greeted her as she entered his area of camp. "Good morning Sig. What's on the menu today?" He smiled at her eagerness to get started. "I'll need some potatoes, carrots and raspberries from the gardens. I know you hate doing it but I'll also need some meat from Winston." He watched her frown and nodded her head. Winston gave her the creeps, probably because he seemed to take a joy in slicing up her animal friends.

"Yes, sir." She turned around and started for the gardens before a certain sandy-haired boy caught her attention. She started to jog over to him; his back to her as he talked to Minho. Once she was close enough she jumped up and onto his back, latching her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Morning Newt." She giggled as she felt him stagger at her sudden weight. He was quick though moving his arms to under her thighs to support her up on his back. "Morning Love. Cheerful as ever I see." She nodded her face into his neck before she playfully glared at Minho. "Even though I was _rudely_ woken up this morning."

The other boy laughed. "Should have gotten up with everyone else and then I wouldn't have to be so mean." This comment resulted in her sticking her tongue out at him. "Oi, you two shanks better fight nice."

Mia slide off the boys back as the walls of the Maze started to crack open. "I guess I should let you boys get to work." She gave Minho a hug. "Make sure you're back in time for dinner, Siggy is making a good meal." Minho took off jogging as she turned to Newt and hugged him as well. "Be safe." He held her close and she breathed in his scent, allowing her to relax. "Always am. Have a good day darling." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled back to smile at her.

With that he was off with the other runners following close behind. She found herself still staring at the Maze doors long after all the boys disappeared. The girl decided it would be best to get back to her duties before Alby found her loitering around the Glade. She greeted Zart with the smile and he returned one back. "Morning Greenie." She frowned immediately at the name. "It's only until a new Glader comes along, don't be so serious." She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Or so you say." She started walking around the gardens looking for what she needed for Siggy. "Got anything for the animals?" She asked. "There is a basket of bruised goods at the post." Zart stated before getting back to work.

Mia gathered her needed items and went over to the Slaughterhouse. Before entering the building she took a deep breath and forced a natural smile on her face. "Morning Winston." She greeted the boy. He looked surprised to see her at first but then made the connection that meat was needed. "What will it be today?" She frowned as she realized that Siggy didn't specify what kind of meat he wanted. "He didn't say – just said he needed meat." Winston looked her up and down. "I'll send something over in a little bit. Can you check on the female goat? She seems off." Mia nodded her head and scurried out of the building – glad to have something to do.

After feeding the other animals she stopped at the goat's pen; the doe looked fine, eyes clear, temperature felt fine to the touch, teeth were fine, belly large – maybe a little larger than normal. The girl walked back into the Slaughterhouse at the wrong time; Winston had just cut the head off of a chicken causing her to jump and go pale. Blood covered the front of the boy's shirt as he turned to look at her after hearing her gasp loudly. "It's your own fault for coming back in Slinthead." He stated gruffly at her. She didn't speak for a moment, just taking in the blood all over his torso. It made him impatient. "What do you want?" He barked the question at her causing her to jump again to look at his face. "Uh, the goat… I don't think she's sick." She tore her eyes away from his and looked at door frame. "I think she might be pregnant. I'll keep an eye on her and let you know when I'm positive on that." She then took her leave. It wasn't that she had a problem with meat or eating it; she just felt bad because they were her animal friends.

Siggy relieved her of her duties when she came back with some of the supplies that he asked for. She told him that Winston would send the meat over later. Now with her freedom she decided to lie under her tree and think about things. Her tree wasn't really much, just one that provided shade and sometimes Gally and her would have lunch there. She took a spot and closed her eyes; it was normally during her day naps that she had visions of before the Glade. Gally filled most of her memories, followed by a close second of Newt. In fact she had tiny visions of every Glader but they didn't know that. She confined in Gally and Newt. Mia curled onto her side and smiled as she felt the sun warm her exposed legs as she allowed herself to sleep.

_"Gally, I don't like this at all." She whimpered into his chest, a fistful of his shirt was in her hand. She could feel his fingers running through her hair in a soothing gesture. "I know kitten." He pulled back to look her in the face. "You know I will do whatever I have to in order to keep you safe, right?" He asked her. She nodded her head as tears filled her eyes. "We all have to protect each other. I'm sure these tests won't be too hard and then we can continue to stay here." He brushed a tear with his thumb. "I know, it's just… what if they don't like the results?" Gally pulled her close again. "Everything will be fine." He whispered into her hair as the door to their room opened. _

_ "Oi, not you too Love." The voice caused her to pull away from Gally. "Bloody hell, Elle's in _'s room crying over the same thing." The name was blocked from her memory for the time being. The door opened again to reveal a woman in a white jacket. "Gally, it's your testing time." _

"_I'll be back in half and hour Mia." He kissed the top of her head and released her from his grip before following the woman. Mia sat on the bed, fresh tears surfacing in her eyes. "Oh, sweet heart, come here." The other boy held his arms open for her and she quickly crossed the room to him. "What are you so afraid of love?" He asked her as she clung to him. "What if they don't like the results? What if he fails? We can't survive out there Newt." He kissed her forehead and pulled her back to her bed. "Gally is smart and will do fine. Try not to worry about it. Will you lay with me?" He questioned as he sat on the bed first. She nodded her head as she wiped her tears away. She crawled into the bed with him; tangling her legs with his as she hid her face in his neck. _

A kick to her shoe caused her to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was green and she remembered she was in the Glade. "What didn't get enough sleep last night kitten?" Gally's voice caused her to roll over onto her back and stare at him. "Don't be such a Shuck-face." She grumbled at him. He took a seat next to her. "Ya alright?" He asked watching as she stared at the leaves above them on the tree. "I wonder what tests they were preforming." She spoke out load. "Tests?" Gally questioned her.

She pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked at him. "I had another flash." She stated before telling him what she had just seen. Gally listened carefully, in hopes that something she saw would trigger something in him; but once again he didn't remember anything. "I worry if my 'memories' are real or if I've just dreamt them up." Mia stated as she looked at Gally's hands before taking them into hers. She absent mindedly traces the scars and callouses from him working with his hands daily. "Don't think like that Kitty Cat." He frowned at her. "I hope they're real." She whispered. "I cared about you all so much."

"Are you saying you don't care now?" Gally asked her in a teasing voice. She playfully shoved his hands from hers. "Nope." She answered as she popped the 'p'. He ruffled her hair and stood up. "Come to the builders, we're a lot more fun than you sitting her by yourself." She fixed her hair and nodded her head. "Okay." She sat with the builders for lunch, laughing at the jokes the boys shared around the area. Once they finished their meals she helped pass tools to Gally when he needed them. She wanted to talk more about her flash that she had that afternoon but she didn't really like anyone else knowing about her memories.

There were a few times that she went back into the kitchen to see if Frypan wanted any help but he kept just shooing her away. So she sat in the middle of the field, a good distance from the Maze doors while she waited for the runners to return. She could feel Gally's watchful eye from time to time while she braided the grass around her. A few times she saw a Beetle Blade skitter through the grass pass her and head toward the wooded area. She highly disliked the creepy metal bugs and avoided any eye contact with them.

As she sat there thinking about all the memories she remembered she felt a jolt to her head as a new memory entered her mind. She closed her eyes to concentrate on it before it could leave her again.

_A extremely loud bang echoed in the building, the sound on metal scraping against metal caused her to grind her teeth as the sound echoed in her ears. "Newt, I'm scared." She whispered as the lights in the building flickered. "I've got you. You're safe darling." He held her protectively from behind, securing her to his chest; his breath tickling across her neck. _

She snapped back to reality and opened her eyes to see the first runners entering the Glade. She greeted each of them back home by name and even got a few high fives. Minho jogged over to her and without stopping scooped her up, spinning her around a few times causing her to shriek a laugh and cling to his shoulders. "Miiiiiiinhooooo, stoooooop iittt!" He placed her firmly back on the ground and smiled at her. "It's so nice to be greeted home by such a pretty face. We used to be greeted by Alby and well let's just say he isn't as lovely as you." She rolled her eyes at him. "Get washed up Shuck, dinner is soon."

Newt and Ben came running in as Minho left her, both boys stopped in front of her to greet her. "How was your day Greenie?" Ben smiled at her, knowing she hated the nickname "Fine. How was your run Benny?" She grinned back knowing he hated that nickname as well. "Touché my lady. It was alright." She turned her attention to Newt. "How was your run Newt?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "The same as always. I'll see you at dinner; I'm going to go wash up." He stated before jogging off causing her to frown. It must have been a rough day in the Maze; he wasn't usually short with her. "Don't mind him, he will be fine." Ben stated as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The act alone caused her to pause as another flash jumped into her head.

"_So you'll talk to her for me?" Ben asked excitedly. "Of course; you're a nice guy Ben, she'd be crazy to not like you." Mia smiled at the boy. "You're the best." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I will give you my dessert tonight for doing this." _

"Mia? You alright?" Ben asked looking concerned. She shook her head and took in a deep breath. "Yeah, sorry – got lost in thought there." She'd have to talk to Gally about all these frequent memories today. "Alright, well I'll see you at dinner Shank." With that Ben was off leaving her alone in the middle of the Glade.

Mia didn't go to dinner; in fact she went back to her tree to be away from everyone. She never had this many flashes in a day. It was breaking pattern; normally she'd have a dream or a flash every other day and she had been here for two weeks now.

"_Newt, what's happening?" She asked as she entered his room after getting his note for her to see him. "Sweetheart…" He trailed off. "They need to do more tests; longer tests." He stated. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I'm being put in the trial." He stated and she froze. "N-no." She couldn't believe him. Alby had gone to the trial and a few others had already gone into trial. None of them have returned. "I have no choice." He stated. "Why? Why you?" She started breathing quickly. "I passed the first tests." She felt herself shatter. She had failed the test but Gally passed, letting them remain in the compound. "Oh god." She whispered. "What about Gally?... Newt, I can't have you both leave me. Actually, neither one of you can leave me. Please… Newt don't leave." _

_His arms were around her in an instant. "I don't want to." They held each other for a long time when the door opened to his room and the scientists were there. "It is time Newt." One of the men stated. Mia's grip tightened on the boy and he squeezed her back. She felt a kiss to the side of her neck and a whisper to her ear. "I love you." Her eyes widened as he slipped from her arms and started for the door. "Wait!" She spun around and looked at the boy but a scientist pulled him from the room. "Newt!" She cried out. _

"NEWT!" She yelled as she sat up gasping for air, her chest shuddering with every breath. The boy in question sat next to her, eyes wide from her sudden outburst. "Darling?" He called out to her, causing her eyes to snap to his. "You alright?" He asked. "You're here." She whispered as if she didn't believe it. "Of course I am. I was worried when you didn't show for dinner. Gally is worried sick as well." He stated as he looked over her features. She was obviously upset; her body shaking, she had small bags under her eyes – signifying a lack of good rest. It was strange; she seemed fine this morning and he hadn't been visiting his bed at night with her nightmares. He assumed that she was getting better with her night terrors; clearly he was missing something. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He eyes softened at her. "You were leaving me." She stated. He shook his head. "Did I upset you that much with my bloody foul mood this afternoon that you're having nightmares about me leaving?" She shook her head in a negative manner. "No, it wasn't a dream." She whispered.

That got his attention. "Was it a memory?" He got a nod as a reply. "Do you want to talk about it?" This time he received a negative head shake. "What can I do?" She looked up at him. "Hold me?" She suggested and he didn't think twice as he pulled her into his lap, her head resting against his collarbone.

They sat in silence as she calmed her breaths. After a few minutes she pulled back to look him in the face taking in every detail. He was older now than he was in her memory, his hair longer. Her fingers trailed over his cheeks and neck; his pulse beating steady under her fingertips. There was a cut above his eye brow that wasn't in her memory; he must have gotten it in the Maze this morning. Her finger gently brushed over the scab there. Her hands then trailed down his arms to his hands where she studied his fingers; his were cut like Gally's but not as calloused.

He watched her closely trying to find out what was running through her head at the moment. Her brows were furrowed in deep thought. He couldn't help but reach up and caress her face as she released his hands to drag her hands back up his arms. He couldn't deny that her hands gliding over his skin felt good, he didn't want her to stop. She took in a shaky breathe and closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. "You told me that they were taking you away." She opened her eyes and looked at him. He just stared at her, his silent encouragement to keep going. "I didn't want you to go but you said there was no choice. You passed the tests and so they needed you." She looked down at his arm as his hand rested on the side on her neck. "Gally had passed the same test and I was worried that I'd be alone. Then they came and they took you away. I called out for you but they wouldn't let you go."

He noticed her breathing hitched with sadness. "Well, I'm with you now. I don't plan on leaving you again, and they can't make me." He leaned forward and his hand wove into her hair dragging her face toward his. Their foreheads touched and she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Newt."

"No problem darling." He whispered. "Let's get something for you to eat and you and I are calling it a night." He stated before pressing his lips to her forehead. She nodded in agreement and slowly removed herself from his lap. "I'd like that."

A/N: So once again sorry for the long wait. Please let me know what you think of the chapter. I hope to update again sooner this time!


End file.
